The Calm After a Storm
by FireFlare77
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya and Akashi Seijuro dated each other for two and a half years during middle school. Akashi decided to break it off one day in a way that hurt Kuroko enough that the Omega transferred schools. Six years later, Akashi wants to rekindle the relationship he had with Kuroko, but Kuroko isn't sure he can trust the Alpha again.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! And thank you for clicking on my story! This is my first fanfiction, so I'll apologize before hand for anything that doesn't really flow well or doesn't make sense. I'm kind of nervous about posting this, and I feel like that made my writing skill deteriorate a whole bunch, so sorry about that. I'll also do a number of small time skips throughout this story. I try to make it clear how long it's been since the previous paragraph, and what the setting is, but if I leave that out or it doesn't make sense, be sure to let me know and I'll try to fix it. Well, I guess that's it, so on with the story!

* * *

Kuroko stared at the scene before him, silently wishing that the redhead he was seeing was some new student, but no, before him was Akashi Seijuro, his boyfriend of two years already. Or, at least he thought they had been together, but the way the redhead was currently kissing another person made him doubt that fact. "A-Akashi-kun?" He stammered.

The redhead turned around to reveal his face, and he let out a groan at who he saw standing there. "Hello, Tetsuya." He sighed, clearly annoyed at having been found, though that no the only emotion on his face, no surprise, and no sadness. "I'd have rather this happened at a more convenient time, as you can see I'm busy at the moment." Akashi said, gesturing at the silver haired Omega he had been kissing.

Kuroko now recognized the other male as another third year Omega. His name was Mayuzumi, Kuroko believed, but he couldn't be sure, and at this moment in time, he was too focused on Akashi to think about it.

"Anyways," Akashi said. "You can see that I've clearly moved on to better things than you. I got tired of waiting on someone as low as you, and I've chosen to spend my time with people socially qualified to be around me. I'm surprised no one else has told you before this, considering that at least the whole basketball team knows, probably more people. Chihiro and I have already spent his heat together, just so you know. I don't get why you think spending a first heat together is so important. I believe they're all the same for Omegas. That's all I have to say to you, so I would appreciate it if you made yourself scarce so I can continue with what I was going."

Kuroko couldn't move. Was this really happening? The Alpha he'd been dating, the Alpha he'd been planning to spend his heat with, was just up and throwing everything away, throwing _him_ away. Tears started to form in his eyes, and though Kuroko tried to hold them back, they were quickly falling down his face.

Mayuzumi sighed as he stared at the other Omega. He was being such a pain, just standing there and ruining the mood. ' _Oh well,'_ He thought, turning back to Akashi, who was looking at the crying boy as if he was disgusted with him. "Don't worry about him, Seijuro. He'll leave soon enough." And with that, Mayuzumi turned the redhead towards him and brought their lips together.

He could feel Akashi's surprise at his actions, but soon he felt the other's mouth curve into a smirk before the kiss was deepened. Mayuzumi melted into Akashi's hands, and just relaxed for a minute before he decided to open his eyes and see if the other Omega was still there. Lo and behold, he was, standing there like an idiot and crying.

He broke away from the kiss to address the boy. "Look, I can see you've got some unresolved problems, but you're really killing the mood, so could you just leave?"

Akashi looked over too. "Tetsuya, there is no reason for you to still be standing there. You're unwanted here, and anywhere else near me, and you're making a fool of yourself."

Kuroko stood silent as he slowly felt his heart breaking. What had happened to the Akashi that took him on dates every week, and took care of him when he was sick? What had happened to the Alpha he'd known before? He couldn't find a reason for the sudden change, and his thoughts were focused on that until Akashi spoke again.

"Tetsuya, I don't know why you're so sad right now. You must have known the whole reason I was with you was for your heat. You're a fool if you thought otherwise. Leave now. You're only going to annoy me further if you continue to stay."

Kuroko was completely broken now. He looked at the Alpha in front of him sadly before slowly nodding his head. He then turned and walked down the hallway. After he turned a corner, he started to run. He ran out of the school building and felt the wind greet him, cooling the tears still coming down his face. He didn't care about it though. He didn't care about the cold, he didn't care about missing the rest of the school day, and he didn't care that he might get sick because of this. He simply ran.

Kuroko finally pushed open the door to his house, having struggled to get the key into the lock with his hands shaking. As soon as he closed the door, he slumped down against the wood, burying his head into his knees.

He didn't know how long he stayed in that position, but eventually he dragged himself to his feet and then walked to his room. Walking through the threshold into his room had been painful, as he had immediately seen things that had reminded him of Akashi. Pictures, presents, clothes. Everything he looked at seemed to bring the redhead to mind.

He could feel the water building up in his eyes once more, and he shuffled to his bed until he collapsed into it and let the tears fall. His whole world had been shattered in just one day.

The next morning came and Kuroko went to the bathroom to stand in front of the mirror. His eyes were red and swollen from the crying he had done the previous day. He stared at his reflection for a few minutes before he made up his mind. He wouldn't show his emotions anymore. He wouldn't care about emotions anymore. If that's what it took in order to get rid of this pain, he'd do it. Anything to stop what he was feeling.

He practiced over the next few weeks, skipping school everyday so he could stand in front of the mirror and recall things. He thought about that moment in the hallway where Akashi had tossed him aside, and though he felt like crying, he forced himself to just stare. He thought about the dates Akashi had taken him on, and though at times he felt like smiling from the happy memories, and at times he felt like crying after remembering why he was doing this, he forced himself to remain neutral.

It was three weeks after the event that Kuroko returned to the school building, but instead of making his way to his classes, he he walking straight to the office. He could feel people staring at him, and he had no doubt that the news of his reaction to the breakup had been spread through the school, mostly likely a courtesy of Mayuzumi. He could tell that a few of the stares were of pity from Omegas, yet the majority of them were from amused Alphas and Betas, probably laughing at how weak he was, but he ignored them, he kept up his neutral facade, his face completely blank. He almost felt like laughing at how pitiful everyone probably thought he was, at how pitiful he _really_ was, but he forced those emotions back down with willpower alone.

He opened the door to the office once he'd reached his destination. A female teacher,one he recognized as a Beta who taught the third years history, looked up at him, and he could see the change in her face from questioning to pitying. He stood tall and walked over to her desk. "I'd like to request the papers required to transfer from the school, please."

She looked at him with understanding, but she questioned him anyways. "Are you sure? You're in your third year already. Transferring out for the half year of school remaining doesn't make much sense."

Kuroko didn't even ask how she knew what year he was in. He guessed that pretty much everyone who'd heard about his relationship with Akashi at all, before or after their breakup, probably knew his age. "I realize that this is a bit of a swift decision, and I apologize, but I would still like to transfer if it would be possible." He said.

She nodded. "I understand, Kuroko-kun. I'll get you the papers and mention this to the principal. If you could get these papers to me as soon as possible, we could get this transfer finished by the end of the week. Do you know which school you want to transfer to?"

"Seirin Middle School, please. I plan to continue into their high school division as well."

"Alright, I'll help you get this request in. Like I said, just drop the papers off here when you finish them."

Kuroko nodded and then bowed. "Thank you." He said, before he turned around and left the room.

One week later, Kuroko was standing at the entrance to Seirin Middle School. He had spoken with his parents about the change, telling them that he'd gotten into a problem with some people at school and he didn't want to continue. They hadn't really cared considering that they traveled most of the time and weren't with him very often. It had been a fairly short conversation.

The problem was the money it took to get to Seirin. He'd taken the train here today, and he figured that's what he would do for the rest of the school year, but he hoped he could convince his parents to switch houses for next year.

He was shaken out of his thoughts when he bumped into a wall. Or, he had thought it was a wall. When he backed up to look at it though, he was face to face with tall, red and black haired guy. He had weird eyebrows.

The guy glanced down to glare at him, but he seemed confused for a moment. Kuroko had been surprised at this for a moment, before he realized that things were just going back to how they'd been before he met Akashi. People had barely taken notice of him until he was standing near the powerful redhead who forced attention to him. That was all gone now.

Though, instead of continuing on, he took a step back and bowed slightly at the taller teen. "I apologize for running into you." He said, monotone.

The redhead jumped back in surprise before his eyes zeroed in on the Omega. "Wha-? Where did you come from?!"

"I was just walking into the building." Kuroko said, standing back up. "My name is Kuroko Tetsuya." He held out his hand.

"Kagami Taiga." The redhead said, reaching his own hand out to shake the other's.

Kagami looked down at the smaller male. He was small, and he had blue hair, but the thing that stood out to him most was the look he had in his eyes. Or rather, the fact that there didn't seem to be any emotion in them. He looked completely blank.

Kuroko noticed Kagami staring at him. "May I help you?"

Kagami jerked from his thoughts. "No, no. I was just… wondering who you were." Kagami mentally winced. He realized then that if this guy had been around all three years of his middle school life and he hadn't even notice him, then the guy would think of him as extremely rude, along with the fact that this guy had already told him his name.

Kuroko was slightly confused. Who he was? He'd already told the guy his name, what else did he mean? "...My name is Kuroko Tetsuya."

Kagami turned red. "I know, I know." He stuttered. "I just meant, like…" He scrambled for something to say. "Umm, I just meant like what class and year you were in, that's all."

"Oh… I'm a third year. I just transferred here, so I'm not aware of what my class is yet."

"Oh, good to know!" Kagami felt extremely awkward. This guy wasn't even trying to carry on a conversation, what was he supposed to say?

Kuroko nodded. "It was nice to meet you, Kagami-kun. I'll be on my way now." And then Kuroko made his way past the redhead and into the school building.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Hey! Like I said, this is my first fanfiction, so I really want to know what you think. Any constructive criticism is welcome, along with pretty much whatever else you want to say. If you notice any spelling or grammar errors, please tell me, 'cause I'm pretty picky about that sort of thing. I'll try to update this about once a week. Anyways, thanks for reading this!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow… I really wasn't expecting that many people would read this, so thanks for that! Just to explain some things in this chapter, Kuroko and Kagami are friends, and only friends, but Kagami is like really, _really_ protective of Kuroko, so to other people some of the stuff they do may make them seem like they're mates/together, but they don't see it that way. And don't worry, Akashi has a loooooong road ahead of him before he can redeem himself, and he's gonna get a lot of sense knocked into him from a lot of people, Kuroko included. I'm also sorry for the OOCness. I'm watching the whole series again to try and get a better feel for everyone, but I don't know how well I'm going to write them. I guess that's it. Bye!

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 _Six Years Later…_

Kuroko glanced at the pile of burgers in front of him with a nauseous look in his eyes. "Kagami-kun… You're going to get fat."

Kagami tried to glare at the Omega, but the burger already halfway into his mouth prevented it from having any sort of effect besides making the blue haired male feel even more sick. Once he was finished swallowing the burger, the redhead rolled his eyes. "Am not. If anything, this is the only thing preventing me from becoming like you. I've already told you that you need to have more than milkshakes anyways." He said, his voice changing between a friendly joking, and the over protectiveness that the redhead always showed.

Kuroko just shook his head before lowering it to the plastic straw jutting out from his cup. "Kagami-kun is an idiot." He whispered, smirking a bit when he saw the redhead look up to try and glare at him again. "Now, please hurry up. Just because I have the morning off doesn't mean I can just skip work."

The redhead groaned. "I'm sure that the daycare can function without you for another few hours."

"Kagami-kun."

"Ugh, fine, just give me a few more minutes." He said, finishing the burger he was holding before picking up another.

Kuroko sighed.

It took another five minutes for Kuroko and Kagami to pay and leave the familiar fast food place, and then there was another minute outside of the door, of an already won arguement about Kagami holding Kuroko next to him. The redhead had been overprotective of him as soon as he had learned the reason for Kuroko's transfer. 'No one should treat an Omega that way, heck, no one should treat a person that way.' Were the words he had used.

Kuroko had been a bit startled to say the least, but the comfort that it had given him to know that even one person really cared for him was something he could never willingly let go anymore. He'd lost too many people to try and push Kagami away, physically and emotionally, so he let the redhead sling his arm over Kuroko's shoulder, and they walked to the daycare like that.

* * *

It was when they reached the small, white gate at the entrance of the daycare that Kagami noticed Kuroko had stopped walking. He looked down at the Omega, following his gaze to a red haired man standing about 10 feet away from them, leaning back slightly to rest on the fence.

"Kuroko?" Kagami asked, but his friend didn't even turn to look at him, didn't have even seemed to notice him with the redhead in his gaze. The Omega's eyes were wide, and Kagami didn't like it. He turned his head back to the stranger in front of him, scrutinizing him, only realizing once he got to his face that the redhead was staring right back at him, or rather, his arm that was currently still draped over Kuroko's shoulders.

Kagami didn't know who this guy was, but he certainly didn't like him. He was about to tell him just that when he heard Kuroko let out a small whimper.

"A-A… Akashi-kun."

Kagami didn't need to hear anymore than that to know who this guy was, and he instantly felt a surge of hate well up inside of him. This was the bastard that had hurt Kuroko all those years ago, and now he had the gall to show up again, and here of all places. Kagami had wanted to charge at the guy as soon as he'd heard the name, but children were already at the daycare. If he started a fight here, they were sure to see, and he knew Kuroko wouldn't want that, no matter how badly he'd been hurt.

Instead, he quickly turned to focus on Kuroko, who looked like he was about to break once more. "Hey, Kuroko?" Kagami asked once again. "Can you hear me?" When Kuroko didn't respond Kagami moved in front of his friend, crouching a bit so that his face was level with the Omega's. He could hear the redhead let out a slight growl from behind him, and that just made Kagami want to turn around and punch him even more. He had no right to feel anything towards Kuroko, especially not any sort of possessiveness after he'd tossed him aside.

He could feel the stare digging into his back, but he didn't turn around to acknowledge the other man. He put his hands on Kuroko's face and tapped him a bit. The other seemed to come back to himself, staring at Kagami in confusion.

"Kagami-kun… Did I see who I think I did."

"Don't worry about it Kuroko. You need to get back to work, they're probably missing you by now, I think nap times almost over."

"But, Kagami-kun."

"Nope." Kagami stood to help Kuroko up, blocking his view of the other Alpha. "I'm taking care of it and nothing you say will convince me otherwise."

Kuroko just stared, searching the redhead face. "...Kagami-kun, you can't hurt him."

Kagami sighed. "Kuroko…"

"No, no violence. _Please._ " Kuroko was looking at him with sad eyes, pleading with him to spare the redhead that was clearly causing him pain in this moment.

Kagami closed his eyes and took a breath, focusing back on the Omega. "I won't hurt him unless he starts it." He said. When he closed his mouth he clenched his teeth together. He could count on one hand how many times he'd lied to Kuroko, but this was something that called for it, no matter how guilty it made him feel. "But you need to go inside. There's no reason for you to see scum like this."

Kuroko nodded. Kagami gave the Omega a small smile, pushing him gently on the back to get him to walk into the daycare. He could see Akashi ready to move, so he jutted his hand out to hold him back. The other Alpha glared at him, but he didn't do anything other than that. Kagami was only slightly thankful that he wouldn't have to use more force to keep him at bay, but as soon as Kuroko was inside the building, his whole demeanor changed.

He immediately turned to face the redhead, a scowl on his face. "What the hell are you doing here?! You have no right to be here after what you did to Kuroko!"

Akashi met the redhead gaze straight on, half a scowl on his face, though his eyes didn't seem to carry it. To Kagami it looked like they might be sad, but anything bad that happened to the redhead was deserved ten fold.

"I'm Akashi Seijuro." He said, obviously ignoring the redhead's angry questions. "And who are you?"

Kagami glared. "Kagami Taiga." He ground out.

"And what might your relationship with Kuroko be?"

"That is none of your business! Nothing pertaining to Kuroko is!"

"Considering that you're the one keeping me from talking to Kuroko, I'd like to know why."

Kagami snarled. He lunged at the redhead, grabbing the collar of the white dress shirt he was wearing and shoving him up against the fence, probably digging his back into the top of one of the pickets. "You bastard!" Kagami was raring to make this into a fight, but he could see the window of the daycare from where he was, and Kuroko was just walking into the room full of kids.

Kagami swore under his breath, letting go of the redheads collar. Akashi looked miffed, but it didn't seem like he would retaliate, so Kagami grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away from the daycare.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

So, this is a pretty short chapter, but I'm going to post Akashi's POV (leading up to this and continuing on) either sometime later today or tomorrow and that'll be longer. I just kind of wanted to separate it from this, so I figured why not just post this now. Once again, constructive criticism and any other comments are welcome. Thanks for reading my story!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Akashi pulled up the knot of his tie, glancing up to see his reflection in his bedroom mirror. Black pants, white dress shirt, black vest, and a red tie. He nodded to himself and took a deep breath, remembering the reason he was doing this in the first place.

" _You really should try talking to Kurokocchi. He's doing better now, I think, and even if he doesn't want to date you, he deserves the right to reject you. He does for all of us after what we did to him." The blond said, looking down at the floor, clearly remembering the harsh way their whole group had abandoned Kuroko when he'd needed them the most. They'd been so stupid, not seeing the worth in him after he was no longer with Akashi, and now they were all regretting it._

" _Kise, I can't do that. I don't deserve him after what I did."_

" _You should leave that to Kurokocchi to decide. It's his right."_

 _Akashi had shaken his head at that."He deserves to never have to see me again. I'd just bring back painful memories."_

" _Well even if you do, he should get the opportunity to tell you he's moved on!" Kise shouted, clearly annoyed at Akashi's continued self pity. "Aominecchi and I both did it! We both felt horrible trying to talk to Kurokocchi again, but we did it anyways! The_ least _you can do for him is man up enough to face what you did wrong!"_

 _Akashi growled. "You think I don't know that?! I've spent everyday for the past two years thinking about him and hating myself for what I did, but things like this aren't fixed with a simple sorry! It would be better if I just stayed away from him!"_

 _Kise had obviously been startled by the outburst from the red haired Alpha, but after hearing what he was saying, he apparently pushed back whatever surprise he had felt and transformed it into anger at his friend._

" _Just man up already! The only reason you're not going to see Kurokocchi is because you're scared that you'll be rejected! You'd rather sit around hoping that if you did go back Kurokocchi would forgive if you instead of actually going to see what he'd decide!"_

" _I know!" Akashi shouted back. "I know… I know." The redhead was getting progressively more quiet each time he said the words. "I know, but I don't want to give up on him. If I go see Kuroko, and he tells me to never try and contact him again, the very least I could do is accept that, but I can't. I can't just walk away from the person I know is the best man I'll ever meet. He's even an Omega. There's nothing more I could ask for, and I ruined everything."_

 _Akashi was subdued, staring at the table. He could feel Kise gazing at him, and Akashi knew that the reason for the blond's silence was how broken Akashi himself looked. "I'm pitiful right now, huh? I was so stubborn when I was at Teiko. Heck, I was so adamant that I was always right even after I entered Rakuzan. I was so foolish back then!" He said, suddenly even more angry at himself. "If Rakuzan hadn't lost in the Winter Cup, I would have continued destroying lives left and right!"_

 _Akashi was ready to continue with his rant, but Kise had started moving towards the redhead._

" _Akashicchi…" He said, drawing his former captain into an awkward hug, keeping him there even as he felt the other Alpha tense. "Go. Go and win Kurokocchi back, no matter what it takes. I'll convince Aominecchi to help too. You and Kurokocchi are both broken now, even with as much as you both try to pretend to be fine. You need to fix him, but if you do, you have to swear to never,_ never _hurt Kurokocchi like you did before, like we all did."_

 _Akashi never relaxed into Kise's hug, but he couldn't stop himself from feeling grateful to have a friend like this. So, even with his resolve shaking more and more every second, he nodded. Kise let go of him after that, and had said a simple, quiet 'bye' before he turned to leave, uncharacteristically silent._

Akashi tried to stop his hands from shaking as he once again ran them over his vest. He'd worked up enough courage over the last week to finally kick himself into action, but the nerves weren't going to go away no matter how much he willed them to, so he turned to the door, taking another breath while looking at the slip of paper he'd had in his pocket. The address of the daycare where Kuroko worked, according to Kise.

He looked himself over once more, his last, futile attempt to procrastinate, before he walked out the door of his apartment.

* * *

He'd decided to walk to the daycare in order to give himself more time to calm his nerves, but that had proved unnecessary when he had arrived and been told that Kuroko had the morning off. Akashi has been tempted to leave after that, trying to convince himself that this was fate's way of telling him this was a bad idea, but he could imagine Kise, Aomine, or both, storming into his apartment and dragging him back here once they found out he'd left, so he steeled himself, deciding to wait for however long it took for Kuroko to arrive.

Akashi had been waiting for almost 2 hours before he could hear footsteps clearly coming towards the daycare, and during those hours he'd experienced a whirlwind of emotions that he hadn't thought was possible before.

He looked up then, his eyes darting around frantically until they landed on a pair of people walking towards him. Akashi blinked a few times, silently wishing his eyes were lying to him when he saw Kuroko walking pressed up against another person. His eyes immediately zeroed in on the arm tossed around Kuroko's shoulder, wondering for a second if Kise had sent him here just to show him this, that Kuroko was already far from reach, but he shook it off, hoping that the determination the blond had showed hadn't been imagined.

He turned to face the pair then, realizing that they had seen him too. Kuroko was staring at him. The Omega's eyes were so wide, and Akashi felt a portion of his resolve crumbling. Kuroko had seen him and instantly frozen. The Omega looked like he would cry and guilt was welling up in Akashi's chest. He was finally seeing what he had done to Kuroko, finally realizing the amount of pain he had caused the Omega, and that he was very apparently _still_ causing him.

Akashi opened his mouth to speak, to say anything to Kuroko, but he saw Kuroko open his mouth and say something. He couldn't hear it very well, though he thought it was his name, and suddenly he was being pinned down by a death glare from the redhead next to Kuroko.

He was an Alpha. Akashi could tell that easily, but he seemed familiar somehow. The other Aloha was turning away from him when it finally clicked. Kagami Taiga. The first year ace of the Seirin basketball team, the only guy who had ever really beaten Akashi one on one.

Akashi was glaring now. Annoyed at himself for not deducing that the two would know each other. Kuroko had been obsessed with basketball, even though Omegas weren't allowed on sports teams. It was the reason Kuroko had first approached Akashi, to try and get the redhead to teach him basketball, of course Kuroko had gone to the Seirin team after he'd transferred. The other reason he was glaring was because Kagami Taiga was currently crouching in front of Kuroko. Akashi heard a growl leave his mouth. It was unintentional, but however unreasonable it was, Akashi still thought of Kuroko as his, and though he was disappointed in himself for being so primitive, Akashi couldn't help the possessiveness he felt.

Kagami had apparently said something to Kuroko as the Omega was now walking inside. Akashi had been too lost in his thoughts to notice until Kagami was standing in front of him.

"What the hell are you doing here?! You have no right to be here after what you did to Kuroko!"

Akashi felt a scowl forming on his face. He could feel his instincts telling him that this other Alpha had no right to tell Akashi how to act around _his_ Omega, even while his brain was telling him that Kagami couldn't be any more right, especially if Kagami and Kuroko were dating now.

Akashi wouldn't back down though. He was here, and he was determined to talk with Kuroko, even if Kagami was going to stand on his way.

"I'm Akashi Seijuro." He said. He was trying to force his instincts to calm down, deciding to lengthen the conversation, though it would probably infuriate Kagami more. "Who are you?"

It was obvious his assumptions about Kagami were correct when the death glare from earlier returned.

"Kagami Taiga."

Akashi was slightly surprised at this response, realizing that the other didn't recognize him from their game. Why didn't he? It was obvious he was close enough to Kuroko to know what Akashi had done, but were they really that close if he didn't know who Akashi was before?

"And what might your relationship with Kuroko be?"

"That is none of your business! Nothing pertaining to Kuroko is!"

Akashi was mentally cringing as he egged the redhead on at the same time as he was wondering why he wasn't stopping himself. "Considering that you're the one keeping me from speaking to Kuroko, I'd like to know why."

There was a moment where Akashi registered hearing a snarl, but he was being held against the fence before he could react to the other Alpha's lunge. The tip of one of the fence posts was digging into his back, and Kagami was growling at him.

He was surprised when he was let go, but a cursory glance behind him revealed Kuroko through the window of a daycare. Akashi could feel himself getting ready to walk into the daycare, but the Alpha in him wouldn't let him walk away from a fight. It was itching to assert its dominance, Akashi holding it back with the thought of how it would hurt Kuroko if this really was the guy he wanted to be mated with. Akashi then felt a hand enclose his forearm, pulling him away from the daycare.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Well, as you can probably tell this is just Akashi's POV up to the end of the last chapter. I didn't continue on because I pretty much typed this whole thing up on my phone because my laptop died, so sorry about that. The good news is that I've already got the majority of what goes on next in my head, so once again, I'll probably put that up tomorrow or Saturday. I guess that's it for this A/N. Thanks for reading!


End file.
